


Melting the Ice

by eanor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft kept Moriarty prisoner, but who was really in control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This 221b-ficlet was originally written for the _Sherlocked_ fest over at [](http://sherlockmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlockmas**](http://sherlockmas.livejournal.com/) in February, but I've just realized I've never posted it anywhere else. It was written for a prompt by [](http://souze.livejournal.com/profile)[**souze**](http://souze.livejournal.com/) and beta'ed by [](http://equal-to-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**equal_to_k**](http://equal-to-k.livejournal.com/).  
>  Comments and criticism are always very welcome! Enjoy! :)

Jim had to suppress a giggle whenever he thought about calling Mycroft Holmes by his nickname. _The Iceman._ Jim could picture his expression perfectly; his eyebrows knitted in confusion and annoyance. Actually, it was meant as a compliment. There was nothing Jim despised as much as people giving in to every emotional whim of theirs – it made them boring and predictable.

But even ice could be melted, if given the right parameters. Usually it was easiest to raise the temperature by faking friendliness. Jim could be devilishly charming and seductive if it suited him. However, this approach had proven difficult here. Mycroft Holmes hadn’t reacted even to Jim’s most brilliant smile during the interrogations.

The other strategy involved increasing the pressure. Every person had a pressure point. Of course for a man with Mycroft Holmes’ composure finding the right spot should have been very nearly impossible. But ironically it was Mycroft’s general lack of emotions that made the few things he did care about shine out all the brighter. Once Jim had ruled out his work and his nation, it had been a piece of cake.

“So, Sherlock then?”, Jim asked innocently and didn’t even bother to hide his delight when the mighty Mycroft Holmes all but flinched.

Applying the right pressure the ice would not only melt, it would boil.  



End file.
